Arigato
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: Rukia ficou cega durante um acidente que tirou a vida de sua irmã. Byakuya e Rukia decidem mudar para Karakura. Acabam sendo vizinhos da família Kurosaki. Ichigo vê que Rukia desperta nele, sentimentos que o mesmo desconhece. E em Rukia.
1. Prólogo

**Mini Fic. Arigato – by Stéfani **

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NÃO me pertence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prólogo**

- **Kuchiki Rukia** era uma garota normal, até que um dia, sofreu um acidente de carro e acabou ficando cega, havia perdido sua irmã nesse mesmo acidente (por imprudência do motorista do outro carro, que dirigia bêbado), ficando com seu cunhado (agora seu nii-sama), Kuchiki Byakuya.

- **Kurosaki Ichigo** era um dos garotos mais populares do Colégio de Karakura. Todas as garotas queriam ficar com ele, mas ao contrário do que muitos pensam, ele não era 'metido'. Ichigo havia se tornado popular (o que não lhe agradava quando diziam isso) por entrar no time de basquete da escola.


	2. Chapter 1 A Mudança

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NÃO me pertence.

** Capítulo 1 **

**Janeiro, 18: Sábado à noite, 19h – Casa dos Kuchiki.**

- Rukia, já arrumou as suas malas? – perguntava Byakuya.

- Hai, nii-sama. – respondeu Rukia.

Mesmo não podendo enxergar, Rukia ainda conseguia fazer algumas coisas. Após 2 ou 3 dias da morte de Hisana, Byakuya decidiu que não queria mais morar naquela casa, onde lhe trariam várias lembranças, não só a ele, mas a Rukia também. Eles mudariam-se para uma cidade chamada Karakura.

**Domingo de manhã, 8h – Aeroporto.**

- Venha, Rukia. – disse Byakuya, pegando em sua mão.

- Hai, nii-sama. – respondeu Rukia.

Após tais acontecimentos, Rukia não falava muito, apenas obedecia às ordens de seu nii-sama. Ficava em casa o dia todo, 'aproveitando' o resto das férias. Durante o vôo, Rukia acabou adormecendo, e tendo um 'sonho' nada agradável.

[**Flashback**]

Janeiro, 14 – Aniversário de Rukia.

Hisana havia preparado uma surpresa para Rukia. Apesar de não poder sair muito de casa, ela havia feito uma reserva em um restaurante que Rukia amava. Byakuya e Hisana levaram Rukia para comemorar seu 15º aniversário no tal restaurante. Chegaram lá, se divertiram, jantaram.. Foi uma noite agradável. Mas, na volta.. Byakuya dirigia com muito cuidado, mas um certo homem, que vinha na direção deles não. Byakuya não pode desviar a tempo, estava uma noite chuvosa, atrapalhando um pouco mais sua visão. O carro chocou-se contra eles, no lado de Hisana. Byakuya por incrível que pareça, saiu ileso, já Hisana, que já estava meio doente, faleceu na hora. Rukia acabara cega, e o motorista do outro carro que estava bêbado, também faleceu na hora.

[/**Flashback**]

Rukia acordou assustada. Toda noite sonhava com a mesma coisa, já não agüentava mais. Era só ela fechar os olhos, que via a chuva cair. Era uma chuva forte. Que ao invés de levar sua tristeza embora, só a atraía mais. Poucos minutos antes de perder a visão por completo, Rukia viu os enfermeiros fecharem um saco preto, e viu Byakuya sentado na ambulância. No mesmo instante, ela desmaiou. Aquela fora a última imagem que Rukia vira, uma imagem que ela preferiria nunca ter visto. Ela não queria guardar aquela cena como sua última. Mas parece que o destino quis assim. E assim foi.


	3. Chapter 2 Vizinhos Novos

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NÃO me pertence.

** Capítulo 2 **

**Karakura, 11h de Domingo – Casa dos Kurosaki.**

- Otousan – dizia uma pequena garota de cabelos claros – é verdade que vamos ter novos vizinhos?

- Hai, Yuzu. – respondeu Isshin.

- Ii! – dizia a pequena com os olhos brilhando.

- Aff.. – falou Karin, irmã gêmea de Yuzu.

Apesar de serem gêmeas, eram completamente diferentes uma da outra, tanto na fisionomia como no comportamento. Além das gêmeas, Isshin e Masaki tinham mais um filho. Ichigo. Ele era o mais velho dos três. Tinha os cabelos alaranjados, fazendo com que muitos o chamassem de 'delinqüente'. Mas não era, pelo contrário, era um ótimo aluno e também um ótimo atleta.

- Okasan – disse Yuzu – quando os novos vizinhos chegarão?

- Não sei querida, mas acho que hoje ou amanhã.

- Não vejo a hora de conhecer eles! – dizia a pequena.

- Vem cá Yuzu, - dizia Karin – porque você quer tanto conhecer os novos vizinhos?

- Porque se vamos ser vizinhos, temos que nos conhecer, não é?

- E eu ainda pergunto. – resmungou Karin.

- Ohayo, onii-chan! – disse Yuzu.

- Ohayo. – disse Ichigo a todos.

- Ohayo. – responderam.

Essa era a família Kurosaki. Isshin era meio 'doido' às vezes, Masaki, um amor de pessoa, Yuzu era a 'garotinha da mamãe', Karin era a 'moleque' da família, adorava jogar futebol e Ichigo, bem, Ichigo era um jovem normal.

***

Algumas horas depois..

- Chegamos, Rukia. – disse Byakuya, ajudando-a a sair do carro.

- Arigato, nii-sama. – dizia Rukia.

***

Da janela..

- Hey onii-chan! Os vizinhos novos chegaram! – dizia Yuzu, toda alegre.

- Legal. – respondeu ele, sem muito interesse.

- Onii-chan, vamos lá dar as boas vindas comigo, onegai!! – implorava ao irmão.

- Porque não chama a Karin? – dizia ele.

- Ahh onii-chan, Karin nunca iria aceitar, você sabe como ela é. – falou Yuzu, emburrada.

- Tudo bem, eu vou com você. – disse Ichigo, desligando a TV.

- Arigato, onii-chan!! – finalizou ela, saltitante.


	4. Chapter 3 Bem Vindos!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NÃO me pertence.

** Capítulo 3 **

Na casa dos Kuchiki..

- Quer alguma ajuda, Rukia? – perguntava Byakuya.

- Não, arigato nii-sama. – respondeu ela.

Rukia não gostava disso, sempre dependia de alguém para fazer as coisas. Às vezes, tentava sozinha, mas acabava se machucando. Byakuya prometera a ela que procuraria um bom médico para ver o que poderia fazer para que ela recuperasse a visão. Fazendo nascer uma pontinha de esperança dentro dela. Será que um dia voltaria a enxergar? Rukia estava entretida em seus pensamentos quando ouve a campainha tocar.

- Nii-sama, eu atendo. – dizia Rukia, indo calmamente até a porta.

- Mas.. – Byakuya falava quando fora interrompido.

- E-eu consigo. – completou ela.

- .. – Byakuya não falou nada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Rukia chega até a porta, encontra um pouco de dificuldade no começo, pois era um lugar novo, ela ainda não havia se familiarizado com a nova casa. Ela abre a porta calmamente.

- H-hai? – disse ela, 'encarando o nada'.

- Olá! Eu sou Yuzu, e este é meu irmão mais velho, Ichigo. Somos seus vizinhos. – disse a pequena, sorridente.

- Prazer, me chamo Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. – disse a morena.

Ichigo percebera que esta encarava o nada. "Será que.. ela é.. Não, não. Eu devo estar vendo coisas." – Pensava ele.

- Olá, em que posso ajudar? – disse Byakuya, chegando até a porta.

- Olá senhor.. Kuchiki, certo? – disse Yuzu – Somos seus novos vizinhos.

- Prazer, Kuchiki Byakuya. – disse ele – Querem entrar?

- Desculpe mas temos que ir. Já está quase na hora do jantar. – disse Ichigo.

- Que pena. – disse Byakuya [N/A: sim, o Byakuya é 'bonzinho' na fic *o*] – Fica pra próxima, então.

- Hai. – disseram os irmãos Kurosaki.

- Sayonara, Rukia-chan, senhor Kuchiki. – disse Yuzu.

- Sayonara, Yuzu-san e.. Ichigo-san. – disse Rukia, ainda encarando o nada.

- Sayonara. – disseram Ichigo e Byakuya.

Após despedirem-se, Ichigo e Yuzu caminharam de volta para casa. Byakuya ajudou Rukia a chegar até seu quarto. Ela já se acostumara um pouco com a nova casa, o único detalhe é que teria que subir uma escada para chegar até seu quarto, mas ela ia apoiando-se no corrimão, não tendo problemas em subir sozinha.


	5. Chapter 4 O Jantar

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NÃO me pertence.

** Capítulo 4 **

- A Rukia-chan é bem bonita, não é onii-chan? – falava Yuzu.

- .. – Ichigo estava aéreo em seus pensamentos. Pensava naquela garota, sua nova vizinha. Rukia. Ela era linda, tinha os cabelos negros, a pele alva, os olhos azuis. Aqueles olhos.. o deixavam hipnotizado.

- Onii-chan? – disse Yuzu.

- Hãm? – disse ele, 'acordando' de seus pensamentos – Disse alguma coisa, Yuzu?

- Onii-chan, você tá estranho.. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Não, nada não. – respondeu ele.

Os dois entraram em casa. Yuzu foi assistir TV com Karin, Isshin terminava de preparar o jantar com Masaki, e Ichigo dirigiu-se para seu quarto, ainda pensando em Rukia. Passado alguns minutos, Yuzu chama Ichigo para jantar. Quando ele chegou até a cozinha, viu Rukia e Byakuya sentados a mesa junto à família dele.

- Hey filhão, até que enfim você resolveu aparecer! – disse Isshin.

- Ichigo, - dizia Yuzu animada – papai chamou o senhor Kuchiki e a Rukia-chan para jantarem com a gente! Isso não é legal?

- É.. – disse um Ichigo 'assustado' com a 'surpresa'.

Então, ele se juntou à mesa com os outros. Passaram o jantar todo conversando, após terminarem, Masaki pôs Karin e Yuzu na cama. Então, Isshin e Masaki foram para a sala com Byakuya conversar, e Ichigo foi com Rukia para o jardim.

- Então Byakuya, porque vocês se mudaram para Karakura? – perguntou Isshin.

- Bem, minha esposa faleceu recentemente em um acidente de carro, o que causou a perda recente de visão de Rukia. Então decidimos nos mudar daquela casa, e procurar um bom médico para ver se ele pode ajudar Rukia. – disse Byakuya, calmamente.

- Meus pêsames, Byakuya. – disse Masaki.

- Me desculpe por tocar no assunto.. – falou Isshin;

- Tudo bem.. – falou ele.

- Byakuya, se você quiser, eu posso ver o estado da Rukia depois, fazer alguns exames.. – dizia Isshin – Sou médico e conheço boa parte dessas coisas, e também conheço ótimos cirurgiões. – completou ele.

- Nós agradeceríamos muito, Isshin. – respondeu Byakuya.

***

- Er.. Rukia? – falou o garoto.

- Hai? – respondeu ela.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, o que quer saber?

- Bem, me desculpe por perguntar assim mas.. – dizia Ichigo – o que aconteceu com você?

- Bem, - Rukia começou a contar o ocorrido com ela e sua irmã, junto de seu cunhado, no dia de seu aniversário. – E foi isso, por isso nos mudamos para cá.

- M-me desculpe por perguntar. – disse Ichigo.

- Sem problemas. – falou ela.

E passaram o resto da noite conversando. Lá pras 10h da noite, Byakuya viu que já era um pouco tarde e resolveu se despedir, chamou Rukia e eles dirigiram-se para a porta.

- Bem, muito obrigada pelo jantar. Já está um pouco tarde, e amanhã tenho que levar Rukia para a escola. – disse Byakuya.

- Senhor Kuchiki? – disse Ichigo.

- Hai? – falou Byakuya.

- Para qual escola a Rukia vai? – perguntou ele.

- Karakura School, porque? – respondeu fazendo outra pergunta.

- É que.. eu estudo lá também. E, se o senhor quiser, eu.. – falava Ichigo – posso acompanhar a Rukia.

- Não seria muito incomodo, Ichigo? – falou ele.

- Não, não. – respondeu o jovem.

- O que você acha, Rukia? – perguntou Byakuya para ela.

- E-eu gostei da idéia. – disse ela, dando um leve sorriso.

- Então amanhã eu passo na sua casa [N/A: como se fosse muito longe] pra gente ir junto, ok? – disse o garoto, também com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ok, arigato Ichigo. – disse Rukia.

Isshin e Masaki haviam se dado super bem com Byakuya, assim como Ichigo e Rukia. Parecia que os dois já se conheciam há anos. Nunca nenhuma outra garota despertara em Ichigo "isso". Era um sentimento que nem mesmo ele sabia o que era. E Rukia sentira a mesma coisa.

- Sayonara. – disseram Byakuya e Rukia.

- Sayonara. – falou a família Kurosaki.

- Gostando da cidade, Rukia? – perguntou Byakuya, abrindo a porta da nova casa.

- Hai, nii-sama! – respondeu ela um pouco 'empolgada'.

Byakuya pode ver a alegria no rosto de Rukia. Isso o deixava feliz, apesar de tudo que havia acontecido, eles agora teriam que recomeçar suas vidas. E foi um belo recomeço.


	6. Chapter 5 1º Dia de Aula I

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NÃO me pertence.

** Capítulo 5 **

- Ichi-nii? – Karin bate na porta do quarto do garoto – Já tá na hora do café, levanta se não você vai se atrasar. – falava ela.

- Já.. vou.. Karin. – falava Ichigo enquanto bocejava.

- ICHIIIIIIGO, não esqueça que a Rukia-chan te espera!! – gritava Isshin lá de baixo.

- EU NÃO ESQUECI!! – gritou ele também.

***

- Rukia, tá na hora de levantar. – dizia Byakuya do outro lado da porta.

- Já estou acordada, nii-sama. – respondeu ela.

- Já preparei o café, precisa de ajuda pra descer? – perguntou ele.

- Não, arigato nii-sama. – disse ela.

- Ok, te espero na cozinha então. – finalizou ele.

- Hai. – falou ela.

***

Na cozinha, a família Kurosaki tomava seu café da manhã.

- Onii-chan, você vai levar a Rukia-chan para a escola? – perguntava Yuzu.

- Hai. – disse ele.

- Meu filho, cuide bem dela. – disse Masaki.

- Pode deixar, okasan. – respondeu ele.

***

- Está ansiosa, Rukia? – perguntou Byakuya.

- Um pouco, nii-sama. – disse ela.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – falou ele – Qualquer coisa, você fala com o Ichigo.

- Hai. – falava ela – Nii-sama, será que eu não vou atrapalhar ele?

- Se ele se ofereceu, creio que não. Fique tranqüila em relação a isso. – falava Byakuya.

- Hai. Arigato, nii-sama. – disse ela.

***

- Já vou indo, sayonara! – despedia-se Ichigo.

- Sayonara. – responderam todos.

***

*Ding Dong* - Toca a campainha na casa dos Kuchiki.

- Deve ser o Ichigo. – disse Rukia, pegando sua mochila.

- Eu te acompanho. – falou Byakuya.

Byakuya abre a porta.

- Ohayo, Ichigo. – diz ele.

- Ohayo, Byakuya-san, Rukia-san. – respondeu o garoto.

- Ohayo, Ichigo. – disse ela.

- Cuide bem dela, Ichigo, onegai. – falou Byakuya.

- Pode deixar! – disse ele com um sorriso no rosto. – Byakuya, não se preocupe que eu a trago de volta. – completou ele.

- Arigato. – falou ele – Sayonara! – disse fechando a porta.

- Sayonara. – responderam os dois, já caminhando rumo a escola.


	7. Chapter 6 1º Dia de Aula II

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NÃO me pertence.

**Capítulo 6**

- Ichigo.. – dizia Rukia – como é a escola?

- Vejamos.. Ela é grande, tem várias salas e também um enorme 'jardim'. Tem muitas árvores lá, é um lugar bem bonito. É considerada uma das melhores escolas daqui. – disse ele.

- Tem flores? – perguntou ela.

- Sim, mas não muitas. O que mais tem são árvores. – respondeu ele.

- Arigato, Ichigo. – falou ela.

- De nada, Rukia. – disse ele – Você gosta de flores?

- H-hai! – falou ela.

E passaram o resto do caminho conversando. Tinham ficado grandes amigos, como se já se conhecessem há muito tempo. Rukia era uma garota diferente das outras. Ela tinha 'algo especial' nela. O mesmo era Ichigo para Rukia. Parecia que eles completavam um ao outro. Chegando na escola..

- Vêm Rukia, vou te levar para falar com a diretora. – disse ele, pegando na mão da garota.

- Hai. – falou ela. Após sentir a mão de Ichigo segurando a sua, ela meio que corou. E mesmo não podendo ver o rosto do garoto que também estava meio corado, ela sentiu.

Todos por quem passavam ficavam olhando os dois.

- "Quem será ela?"

- "Você viu, o Ichigo tem uma namorada!"

- "Nossa, ela é muito bonita."

- "Eles formam um belo casal."

Essas e outras frases não pararam de circular no colégio naquele dia. Ichigo não estava nem aí pra isso, e Rukia muito menos. Sabia que por ela ser nova no colégio e por estar o tempo todo com Ichigo, acabariam inventando esses comentários. Rukia e Ichigo falaram com a diretora, e a mesma pôs Rukia na mesma sala que Ichigo.

- Bom dia bando de sem cérebros! – dizia a professora – Hoje teremos uma aluna nova. – pausa – Pode entrar.

- Prazer, me chamo Kuchiki Rukia. – disse ela.

A sala toda parou.

- "Nossa, como ela é linda!"

- "Será que ela tem namorado?"

- "Porque ela só olha pra frente?"

- "O que será que ela tem?"

- "Espero que ela sente do meu lado!"

E de novo, começaram a fazer aqueles 'comentários', como quando Rukia chegou na escola.

- Pode se sentar ao lado do punk ali. – disse a professora.

Ichigo levantou-se imediatamente, foi até Rukia e pegou na mão dela. A sala parou de cochichar e ficou olhando aquela cena. Ichigo ajudou Rukia a chegar até o seu lugar. [N/A: as carteiras eram 'duplas', tipo, coladas, sabem?]. Muitas não gostaram do que viram. Duas, em especial: Inoue Orihime, que tinha uma 'atração secreta' por Ichigo, e Inoue Sakura, sim, a prima de Orihime, que dizia amar Ichigo, mesmo levando vários foras do mesmo.

- Arigato. – sussurrou Rukia.

- Sem problemas, baixinha. – retrucou ele.

- Baixinha, é? – dizia ela – Tudo bem, moranguinho. – disse ela, abafando um risinho.

E a aula continuou. Comentários não paravam de 'aparecer'. Na hora do intervalo, Ichigo levou Rukia até uma árvore que tinha ali perto. Havia algumas flores em volta. Eles passaram o intervalo todo ali, conversando e lanchando. E nem 'perceberam' que estavam sendo observados o tempo todo.

- Baixinha, - disse Rukia, pegando uma flor – pega, é pra você.

- O que é? – perguntou ela.

- Uma margarida. – disse ele – Você disse que gostava de flores, certo?

- Hai, moranguinho. – dizia ela – E mais uma vez, arigato!

Após Ichigo entregar a flor para Rukia, ele pega uma menorzinha que tinha por ali, e prende ao cabelo da morena. Ambos coraram de leve. Já outra, ficou vermelha também, mas de raiva.

- "Era pra ser eu no lugar dela!" – pensava – "Afinal, o que ela tem de tão especial que eu não tenho?!"


	8. Chapter 7 Uma Tarde na Praia

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NÃO me pertence.

**Capítulo 7**

O sinal do término do intervalo tocou. Ichigo e Rukia, assim como todos os outros alunos voltaram para as suas salas. As aulas passaram voando, e muitos comentários ainda 'rolavam solto' pela sala. Enfim, o sino da saída tocou. Ichigo ajudou Rukia, e os dois seguiram para casa.

- Baixinha, você gosta de ir à praia? – perguntou ele.

- Eu.. nunca fui na praia. – respondeu ela, num tom meio triste.

- Nunca? – disse ele – Então, o que você acha de irmos hoje à tarde?

- E-eu adoraria, moranguinho!! – seus olhos brilharam de felicidade.

- Quando chegarmos, eu falo com o seu irmão. – disse ele.

- Hai! – disse ela, agora sorrindo.

E os dois seguiram caminho as suas casas. Durante todo o percurso, eles ficaram conversando.

- Nii-sama, cheguei. – disse Rukia.

- Ohayo, Rukia! – dizia ele – Como foi o seu 1º dia?

- Foi ótimo!! – falou ela – Ah, nii-sama?

- Hai? – disse ele.

- Ichigo queria falar com você. – diz ela, apontando para ele ali fora.

- Entre Ichigo, – disse ele – Pode falar.

- Bem, - pausa - eu queria saber se posso levar a Rukia hoje na praia. – falou ele.

- Hm.. – disse ele, pensando – Não vejo problema algum. Podem ir. – completou ele.

- Arigato, nii-sama!! – disse Rukia, dando um abraço em Byakuya.

- Quer ficar para almoçar, Ichigo. – perguntou Byakuya.

- Obrigado, mas.. – foi interrompido por Rukia.

- Onegai, moranguinho! – sussurrou ela, virando-se para ele.

Ichigo se perdeu naquele olhar, como ela poderia saber que ele estava ali? Justo naquela direção? Ele não sabia a resposta, mas, não tinha como recusar um pedido dela.

- T-tudo bem, - disse ele – Só vou lá em casa avisar a minha mãe.

- Hai!! – falou Rukia.

Ichigo foi até a sua casa avisar a mãe que almoçaria na casa de Rukia. Guardou sua mochila, trocou o uniforme e seguiu para a casa dela. Rukia também guardou seu material e trocou de uniforme. Quando toca a campainha.

- Ichigo? – pergunta ela.

- Yo! – disse ele.

- Entre!! – falou ela, pegando na mão dele.

- H-hai. – ele corou na mesma hora.

Byakuya havia feito uma lasanha de queijo que Rukia adorava, e que, por sinal, estava muito boa. Os três conversavam e comiam animadamente. Rukia contava a Byakuya como havia sido seu 1º dia na escola, e como Ichigo sempre a ajudava. Ele corava algumas vezes, pelos elogios de Rukia. Após terminarem de almoçar, Byakuya foi lavar a louça e Rukia e Ichigo foram arrumar suas coisas para irem a praia.

- Obrigado pelo almoço, estava delicioso. – dizia Ichigo – Vou arrumar minhas coisas, depois passo aqui, Rukia. Sayonara! – terminou ele.

- Sayonara! – disseram Rukia e Byakuya.

Ichigo dirigiu-se até sua casa. Foi para o seu quarto, tomou um banho, arrumou algumas coisas e avisou a mãe que iria a praia com Rukia. Ela não fez diferente. Tomou um banho, teve a ajuda de Byakuya para arrumar suas coisas e ficou esperando por Ichigo.

*Ding Dong* - tocava a campainha.

- Pronta, Rukia? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Hai!! – disse ela.

- Bom passeio! – falou Byakuya aos dois.

Eles agradeceram e foram caminhando em direção a praia.

- Ansiosa? – falou o ruivo.

- Um pouco.. – disse ela.

- Você vai gostar. – falou ele.

Ela apenas sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Está sentindo isso? – perguntou ele.

- O quê é? – respondeu ela com outra pergunta.

- É a brisa do mar. – falou ele.

- É 'refrescante'. – disse ela, fechando os olhos.

Ichigo apenas admirava a beleza da morena.

- Vêm! – disse ele, puxando-a carinhosamente pela mão.

- Onde estamos indo, Ichigo? – perguntou ela.

- Quero te apresentar ao mar. – falou ele, num tom meigo.


	9. Chapter 8 Apresentando o Mar

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NÃO me pertence.

**Capítulo 8**

Ichigo armou o guarda-sol, e colocou as bolsas deles ali num cantinho.

- Rukia, você já passou protetor? – perguntou ele.

- N-não. – dizia ela – V-você poderia me ajudar a passar?

- C-claro! – Ichigo corou um pouco, mas afinal, o que teria de mais em passar protetor nela?

- A-arigato. – falou ela.

Ichigo então ajudou Rukia passando protetor em suas costas. Nos braços e nas pernas ela mesma passou. Enquanto isso, ele passara em si. Depois, ela pediu para ele passar um pouco em seu rosto, ficando um tanto próximo um do outro. Seu rosto era macio e muito delicado.

- Agora podemos ir? – perguntou ela.

- Hai. – disse ele tirando o chinelo – Rukia, você não quer tirar a sandália?

- Pode ser. – disse Rukia, tirando as sandálias.

- Vamos. – Ichigo pegou na mão da garota.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Rukia se referindo a areia – É tão fofinha.

- É areia. – disse ele – Uma das coisas que mais tem nas praias são areias.

- Hm.. – sussurrou ela.

- Chegamos, baixinha. – dizia ele, molhando os pés na água.

- É gelada! – disse Rukia, molhando seus pés também.

- Então, gostou? – perguntou ele, vendo a alegria da morena em apenas molhar os pés.

- Sim, moranguinho. Arigato!! – falou ela.

Os dois ficaram ali por alguns minutos.

- Moranguinho, - dizia ela.

- Hai? – falou ele.

- As pessoas vêm à praia apenas para molhar os pés na água? – perguntou ela.

- N-não, - falou ele – Bem, algumas vêm para tomar banho de sol, outras banho de mar.. E algumas só vêm para passear mesmo. – dizia ele.

- Hm.. Entendi. – disse ela.

- Você quer entrar no mar, Rukia? – perguntou ele.

- Não sei.. – disse ela, meio apreensiva.

- Eu cuido de você, - falava ele – Não tem com o que se preocupar. – Ichigo não acreditava no que acabara de falar, só sentiu o rosto corar um pouco. "D-deve ser o sol." – pensou ele.

- S-sério? – disse ela, seus olhos brilhavam.

- Hai! – falou ele.

- Então tá! Vou lá me 'trocar'. – disse ela, dirigindo-se até o guarda-sol com a ajuda de Ichigo. Rukia tirou a blusa e o short, ficando apenas de biquíni, e ele, apenas de short.

Ichigo ficou admirando o pequeno corpo da garota. Ela tinha a pele bem alva, suas pequenas curvas o hipnotizavam, assim como aqueles profundos olhos azuis que ela tinha.

- Estou pronta, moranguinho. – disse ela.

- Então vamos. – e mais uma vez, Ichigo pegou na mão dela e os dois foram até o mar – Quando você quiser 'parar', é só falar.

- Hai! – respondeu ela.

Quando a água começou a bater no busto da pequena, ela resolveu parar. Apesar de Ichigo ser um pouco mais alto que ela, estava de boa 'profundidade'. Rukia não largara a mão de Ichigo em nenhum instante. Apenas apreciava aquele momento com ele. Até que, de repente, veio uma pequena onda, mas que acabou jogando a pequena para cima de Ichigo. Ele a pegou nos braços, viu que ela estava meio assustada e um tanto nervosa.. Só não sabia se fora por causa da onda que a jogara ou porque ela estava agora em seus braços, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem um tanto próximos um do outro.

- I-ichigo.. – dizia ela.


	10. Chapter 9 Pôr do Sol

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NÃO me pertence.

**Capítulo 9**

- I-ichigo.. – dizia ela.

Seus rostos se aproximavam mais e mais. Rukia estava um tanto nervosa, pois o último garoto com quem ela havia ficado, a havia humilhado na frente de todos os seus amigos. Alguns diziam que ele não havia feito aquilo, que aquilo fora um plano de uma das garotas da sala de Rukia que gostava dele. Outros, já o achavam 'culpado'. Seu nome? Kaien. Shiba Kaien. O primeiro namorado de Rukia.

- G-gomen, Rukia. – Ichigo se afastou, percebendo o nervosismo da garota.

- .. – ela não falou nada, apenas sentiu Ichigo a levar de volta para a areia. Chegando lá, ela se sentou numa das cadeiras de praia enquanto Ichigo foi comprar uma água de coco.

- "Baka. O que ela vai pensar de você agora?! Que você queria se aproveitar dela.. Baka, baka, baka! Mil vezes baka!! Você já tá igual ao seu pai, Ichigo.." – pensava o garoto, se culpando mentalmente pela cena de minutos atrás.

- "O que aconteceu comigo? Porque eu fiquei tão nervosa.. Será.. Será que eu nunca vou superar o que 'supostamente' o Kaien fez comigo?".

[**Flashback**]

**Dezembro, 18 – ZRK School.**

Era o Baile do Colégio ZRK School [N/A: não me perguntem de onde raios eu tirei esse nome]. Kaien e Rukia estavam namorando há 1 mês. Ele então, a convidara para ir ao baile, e a mesma sem exitar, aceitou. Era noite do baile, Rukia e Kaien haviam dançado muito, e agora conversavam com seus amigos, até que Kaien recebe um telefonema e vai até o lado de fora para atender. Ele estava demorando muito, então, Rukia decidiu ir atrás dele. Chegando lá, vê Kaien beijando outra. A princípio, ela não acreditou. Até comprovar que era mesmo ele. Saiu de lá com os olhos marejados, passando pela mesa onde seus amigos estavam. Sua melhor amiga, Matsumoto, saiu correndo atrás dela. Kaien se separa de Miyako, a garota que ele estava beijando, e a repreende. Matsumoto consola a amiga e a leva até onde seus amigos estavam. Conta o acontecido, e todos ficam furiosos com Kaien. Poucos minutos depois, o diretor do Colégio anuncia o Rei e a Rainha do Baile. Para a surpresa de todos, são Kaien e Miyako. Os dois sobem até o palco, onde acontece a 'coroação' e de repente, Miyako dá um beijo em Kaien. Rukia já não agüentava mais ver aquela cena, foi em direção à saída quando um balde de tinta verde é jogado sobre a morena. Todos que estavam ali presentes, exceto seus amigos, riram da pequena. Kaien ficou fitando Rukia, não acreditava no que acabara de ver, queria correr até ela, mas era impedido por Miyako. Após isso, Rukia terminou com Kaien, dando um 'belo' tapa na face do moreno. Ela não queria saber de suas desculpas, já não confiava mais nele.

[/**Flashback**]

- "Mas o Ichigo.. ele é tão.. diferente dos outros garotos. Eu me sinto tão bem ao lado dele.." – pensava ela.

- Err.. Rukia? – dizia Ichigo, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Hai, Ichigo? – falou ela.

- Eu trouxe água de coco, você quer? – perguntou ele.

- Eu aceito, arigato. – disse ela.

O pôr-do-sol já estava chegando. Já não havia mais quase ninguém na praia. Apenas alguns quiosques estavam abertos. Após terminarem de beber a água de coco, não trocaram mas nenhuma palavra. O silêncio predominava sobre o local. Até que Ichigo resolvera quebrar aquele silêncio.

- Rukia? – disse o garoto.

- Hai? – falou ela.

- Gomennasai. – dizia ele.

- Pelo o que? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- Pelo o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo. Não quero que você pense que eu queria me aproveitar de você ou qualquer coisa do tipo. – dizia ele quando foi silenciado por um dos dedos da garota.

- Ichigo, já está na hora do pôr-do-sol? – perguntou ela.

- H-hai mas, como você sabe? – falou ele.

- Já estamos aqui há bastante tempo, e já não sinto mais os raios do sol tão fortes. – falava ela delicadamente – Posso te pedir um favor?

- Claro! – disse ele.

- Eu queria me sentar na areia com você e, acompanhar a 'partida' do sol. – pausa – Mesmo que eu não possa vê-lo, eu ainda posso senti-lo.

Ichigo ficou mais uma vez admirado com aquela morena. Seus gestos, suas palavras, eram tão.. Profundos e bonitos. Ela realmente era uma garota diferente das outras. Só ela conseguia mexer com os sentimentos daquele garoto, como nenhuma outra foi capaz.


	11. Chapter 10 O Beijo

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NÃO me pertence.

**Capítulo 10**

Eles estavam sentados na areia, assistindo e sentindo o pôr-do-sol. Silêncio. Mais uma vez ele pairava sobre os dois. Até que Ichigo sente algo macio, pequeno e quentinho lhe tocar a mão. Era Rukia. Ele cora na hora.

- Ichigo.. – dizia ela – Gomen. Eu é que tenho que te pedir desculpas.. – ela vira-se para o garoto, o 'encarando' nos olhos.

- N-não R-rukia, v-você.. – e mais uma voz fora interrompido.

- Ichigo, você sempre foi tão bom comigo, sempre me ajudando.. E eu, por causa de uma 'simples' cena do meu passado, não consigo me 'aproximar' de mais ninguém "desse jeito". – falava ela, com os olhos marejados.

- Rukia.. – sussurrou ele.

- Uma vez.. – falava ela, enxugando as lágrimas que caiam - "ele" me levou até o alto de uma colina que tinha na nossa cidade, poderia não haver praias por lá, mas tinham muitos lugares bonitos, e, do alto daquela colina, podia-se ver o pôr-do-sol. – completava ela – Eu pensava que ele me amava, mas eu estava enganada. – disse a última frase com um olhar triste – Ele me humilhou, ele me traiu na frente de todos os nossos amigos. – Rukia agora olhava para baixo.

Ichigo tocou de leve no queixo da pequena, levantando-o e o fazendo encarar aqueles olhos azuis. Rukia corou um pouco, mas dessa vez, ela não iria deixar de ser feliz por causa de Kaien.

- Eu sinto muito pelo o que ele fez a você. – dizia Ichigo - Não sabe ele que foi a pior coisa que ele poderia ter feito na vida, pois ele perdeu uma pessoa maravilhosa, como ele nunca mais irá encontrar.

Agora foi a vez de Rukia ficar admirada com as palavras de Ichigo. Ela nunca ouvira o garoto falar tais palavras assim, antes.

Lentamente, ela tocou a face do garoto com a sua pequena mãozinha. Ele entrelaçou uma de suas mãos na dela. Foram se aproximando, cada vez mais e mais. Ichigo a puxou carinhosamente pela cintura, e a mão dela que estava acariciando o rosto do garoto, agora estava em volta de seu pescoço. Com uma serenidade, seus lábios se tocaram. Rukia deu permissão para a língua do garoto poder explorar todos os cantos de sua boca. Foi um beijo longo, intenso, cheio de carinho e paixão. O primeiro beijo **realmente apaixonado** de ambos os dois. Só se separaram pela falta de ar. Ambos sorriram cúmplices.


	12. Chapter Extra Final

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NÃO me pertence.

* * *

**Capítulo Extra - Final**

_O primeiro beijo __**realmente apaixonado**__ de ambos os dois. Só se separaram pela falta de ar. Ambos sorriram cúmplices._

--------------------------------

Ichigo e Rukia voltavam para casa, de mãos dadas. Após aquele beijo, Ichigo havia se declarado para a morena. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido mas, após aquele beijo, os sentimentos de Ichigo ficaram mais claros que a água. Ele estava realmente apaixonado por Rukia. E ela por ele.

[**Flashback**]

- Er.. Rukia? – dizia ele, meio nervoso.

- Fala, moranguinho. – disse ela.

- Eu sei que pode parecer meio rápido mas.. – pausa – Você quer namorar comigo? – perguntou ele.

Os olhos de Rukia começaram a brilhar. Então ele também estava apaixonado por ela? Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos da morena.

- R-rukia, o que aconteceu? - dizia ele, assustado.

- Nada não, Ichigo. – disse ela.

- S-se você não quiser, eu entendo. – falou ele, num tom meio triste.

- Claro que eu quero, moranguinho! – disse ela, sorrindo.

- E-então, porque você tá chorando? – falou ele, agora confuso.

- Já ouviu falar em 'lágrimas de felicidade'? – Rukia agora acariciava o rosto do garoto – Arigato, Ichigo.

- Eu é que agradeço, Rukia. – completou ele.

E finalizaram aquela 'conversa' com mais um beijo, esse, ainda mais apaixonado que o primeiro.

[/**Flashback**]

Chegaram em casa, Ichigo despediu-se de Rukia com um selinho, e dirigiu-se para a sua casa. Rukia contou para o seu nii-sama sobre ela e Ichigo, e o mesmo a felicitou. Ainda propôs fazer um jantar para comemorar o namoro dos dois. ela achou uma boa idéia, amanhã falaria com Ichigo. Já ele, chegou em casa com um sorriso bobo no rosto, expressão que fez com que sua família o enchesse de perguntas. Ele acabou contando que estava namorando Rukia, fazendo sua família 'vibrar' de felicidade, e o parabenizando.

No dia seguinte (eles não tinham aula, pois era dia dos professores), Rukia foi até a casa de Ichigo, acompanhada de Byakuya. Enquanto ele conversava com Isshin e Masaki, Rukia e Ichigo namoravam um pouquinho no quarto do garoto. [N/A: não pensem coisas pervertidas u.ú]. Eles estavam sentados na cama, e Rukia estava no colo do garoto, enquanto este a abraçava.

- Ichigo, - dizia a morena – Você acha que.. algum dia eu, eu voltarei a enxergar? – falou ela, meio triste.

- Claro que sim! – disse ele, confiante – Meu pai é médico, e disse que vai fazer uns exames depois com você para ver o seu estado. – pausa – E ele também conhece ótimos cirurgiões, caso precise.

Rukia abraçou Ichigo mais forte, eram reconfortantes aquelas palavras que o garoto acabara de lhe dizer. Depois de conhecer Ichigo, ela ficou mais 'motivada' a querer voltar a enxergar.

- Arigato, moranguinho. – disse ela, quase que num sussurro.

- De nada, baixinha. – respondeu ele.

Ficaram ali por mais um tempo. De vez em quando trocavam alguns beijos e sorrisos. Até que Yuzu os chama para o almoço.

- Onii-chan, Rukia-chan, venham almoçar! – gritou Yuzu.

- Já estamos indo, Yuzu. – respondeu Ichigo – Vamos, baixinha?

- Hai! – disse ela, levantando-se e indo de mãos dadas com Ichigo até a cozinha.

Chegaram na cozinha e se sentaram um do lado do outro. O almoço estava delicioso, Masaki era uma ótima cozinheira. Yuzu queria ser igual à mãe. Sempre ajudava ela a cozinhar, para ir aprendendo. Karin já se interessava mais pelo futebol, queria ser jogadora de futebol quando crescesse. Quando terminaram de almoçar, Masaki trouxe a sobremesa. Era feita com morangos e parecia estar deliciosa mas, antes de comerem, Ichigo resolveu 'oficializar' o namoro dele com Rukia para a família. O brinde foi feito com as taças da sobremesa, e para o 'grand finale', Ichigo e Rukia selaram com um beijo. O dia passou voando. Isshin fez alguns exames em Rukia para poder analisar melhor o caso dela. Depois, ele e Byakuya ficaram conversando. Masaki foi às compras com Yuzu, e Karin foi jogar bola. Enquanto isso, Ichigo e Rukia foram dar um passeio, e depois, foram tomar sorvete.

- Que sabor você quer, Rukia? – perguntou Ichigo.

- Morango. – respondeu ela.

- Um sorvete de morango e outro de uva. – disse o ruivo.

- Hai. – respondeu o sorveteiro.

O sorveteiro entregou os sorvetes e Ichigo o pagou. Saíram os dois de mão dadas, até uma pracinha que tinha ali perto. Chegando lá, sentaram-se em um dos bancos que tinha ali, ficaram conversando, trocando beijos de vez em quando, e tomando seus respectivos sorvetes. ^^

- Rukia, já está quase na hora do pôr-do-sol.. – dizia Ichigo – Quero te levar a um lugar.

- Onde, moranguinho? – perguntou ela.

- Surpresa! – respondeu ele.

Ichigo pegou na mão da garota, e começou a caminhar. Caminharam alguns minutos, até chegar em um lugar bem alto. Rukia não sabia que lugar era aquele, mas ela confiava em Ichigo.

- Chegamos? – perguntou ela.

- Hai! – disse ele.

- Então, onde estamos, moranguinho? – falou ela.

- Sei que você ainda não pode ver mas, como você mesma disse, você pode sentir, não? – falava ele.

- Hai. – disse ela, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Estamos numa colina, aqui é o lugar mas alto de Karakura. Pode-se ver toda a cidade daqui. – dizia ele – Com o pôr-do-sol, esse lugar fica ainda mais bonito.

- I-ichigo.. – Rukia estava mais uma vez admirada com o garoto.

A garota calmamente tocou a face do garoto. Sem querer, uma lágrima escorreu pela face da morena, deixando um Ichigo meio assustado. "Será que eu falei alguma coisa de errado?", pensava ele. Mas não. Era uma lágrima de felicidade, esperança, uma lágrima de amor.

- A-arigato, Ichigo. Por tudo. – dizia a pequena, enquanto tocava a face do ruivo – Um dia, Ichigo, eu poderei te ver, não é?

- Claro! – falou o ruivo - E quando esse dia chegar, nós viremos nesse mesmo lugar, de novo. – pausa – E você poderá ver, e não apenas sentir, o pôr-do-sol, baixinha.

- Não sei mais como te agradecer, Ichigo. – dizia ela.

- E nem precisa, Rukia. – falou ele, sorrindo – O fato de você estar comigo, já é o suficiente. – disse, puxando a morena para mais perto de si.

- Eu te amo, Ichigo. – sussurrou ela, no ouvido do ruivo, enlaçando seus braços no pescoço dele.

- Eu também te amo, Rukia. – sussurrou também.

Seus rostos começam a se aproximar cada vez mais, já podendo sentir a respiração um do outro, seus corações acelerando mais e mais. Queriam que aquele momento durasse eternamente. Quando se separaram pela falta de ar, Ichigo sentou-se no chão, encostando-se numa árvore que tinha ali. Rukia sentou em seu colo, e o mesmo a abraçou. Ficaram ali por um bom tempo. Só eles, na presença do pôr-do-sol. Aquele dia ficaria guardado na memória dos dois, para sempre.

**Fim**.

* * *

- Bem, espero que tenham gostado da fic ^^ Eu to pensando em fazer uma continuação dessa fic, mas enquanto eu penso em algo, vou ver se consigo terminar a outra fic (**Sentimentos**). Também estou escrevendo mais um fic x) Vi uma cena na novela hoje e me deu a loca, então, comecei outra fic (meio dramática, mas até que tá interessante). Quando estiver +/- pronta, ou na metade, quem sabe, eu posto akii :3

Arigato pelas reviews :D

Kisses, Téeh! (:


End file.
